Sonny's First Time
by lizziebeam17
Summary: Sonny recounts her "first time" in her diary. Sonny/Selena Gomez. FEMSLASH. RATED M FOR SOME SEXUAL CONTENT.


**Title:** Sonny's First Time  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Sonny/Selena Gomez  
**Summary:** Sonny recounts her "first time" in her diary.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny Munroe or Selena Gomez. Technically, they're both owned by Disney.  
**Notes:** So I got inspired by the picture in this week's demi_selena party post (the link will be posted on my profile), and this is what came of it. I hope you enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

**12/04/2009**

Dear Diary:

Wow, what a day! This has to have been the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. Hands down. Even moving to Hollywood and joining the cast of So Random! cannot beat out the pure awesomeness of this day.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering what made this day such pure awesomeness, so let me start over...

Ahem.

Dear Diary:

Today, Selena made me a woman.

Yes!!!!! Can you believe it?! Selena and I have been together for almost six months now, and today, we finally made love for the first time.

Hopefully, there will be many more times to come. I literally _cannot_ stop smiling!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) I just love her SOOOOO much!!!!!!

So this is what happened...

Today was also my day off. And it was nice to have some time away from set. Not that I don't love it there. But really, I need a break once in a while. Anyway, Selena called and we got talking and she asked if it was okay if she came over. Mom said she was going out Christmas shopping and to dinner with some of her new friends when I asked; but if Selena's mom was okay with it, we could stay together by ourselves. Since we're both decidedly mature, young actresses, Selena's mom decided it was okay and dropped her off just as my mom was leaving.

We planned to just spend the whole day together. We picked out movies when she got there (Up [which was so cute!] and Role Models [which was funny in a really inappropriate kind of way]) and I made popcorn. We cuddled on the couch and got all the way through Up without kissing. And it was REALLY hard not to kiss her. She held me in her arms the whole time and it would've been easy to just turn around and kiss her. We got through about half of Role Models (it was really funny and we kept laughing) before we just started making out.

I'm sure I've said it before, but Selena is SUCH a good kisser!! It's like she knows JUST what I like and JUST when it's okay to move further. She's AMAZING!!!!

Anyway, we were making out on the couch, like full on. I was on top of her and we were holding hands over her head. I pushed her hands back a little too hard and her elbow hit the remote and turned the TV off. So we decided to move into my bedroom.

And I guess it just...happened. It wasn't planned, but her hands were under my shirt and moving toward my sweatpants. She stopped and looked at me though, and I kissed her and said, "Yes." She rolled us over so she was on top of me and smiled before we started pulling at each other's clothes.

I really can't describe it! I always knew that Selena was beautiful (I mean, I have EYES), but when she was naked, in my arms, kissing me, I almost thought it was a little unfair to give one woman SO MUCH BEAUTY. And when she got ME naked, she just stared at me for the longest time before pulling me in for a kiss and saying, "I love you so much," in my ear. And the feeling of her skin on mine? Oh. My. GOD. I felt like I was on fire!

She was REALLY careful. She kept worrying she was going to hurt me, but when she finally did it, when she was...inside me... Okay, I admit...it hurt. A little. But then it felt so good, and it was...SELENA. My Selena. My girlfriend of SIX MONTHS. God, I'm so lucky! :)

And when it was over, I felt different, more mature for experiencing this. Selena held me and asked if I was okay. I told her I was BETTER than "okay," and she laughed. For a long time, we just stayed there and looked at each other. She was letting me catch my breath, I guess. And she just kept stroking my hair while I was touching her chest. And I rubbed our noses together and decided I was ready to go again. I wanted to make her feel as good as she made me feel. :) :)

Right now, she's in the shower. We asked our moms if she could spend the night, and since neither of us have to work this weekend, they said yes. Mom will be busy for a lot of the weekend, so I think I know EXACTLY how the weekend's going to go. ;)

More later! (I hope!)

~Sonny


End file.
